Stay With Me
by BeneathTheWillowTree
Summary: A has affected Aria so much that she has ended up in a mental hospital. Ezra, Hanna, Emily and Spencer vow to find out who A is and make them pay.
1. Chapter 1

**Ezra's POV:**

I opened the door to Aria's cell. "Good morning." I say, as she turns around. I can't help but catch my breath, she looks awful. Her hair is matted, she's unnaturally thin and her eyes don't have that spark I love so much anymore. It's clear to see they aren't looking after her properly. "How are we today?" I ask with an emphasised smile.

"Alright," She replies, cuddling up to me as I sat down on the hard bed. "I miss my friends. I miss my family. And I miss you."

I wrap my arms around her. "Well, I'm here today." I say, running my hands through her hair. I decide to try and make her look like the Aria I used to know. The happy, bubbly girl with a musical tune for a laugh. "Turn around," I say and she does so. "I take out her hairbrush given to me by her mother and start to brush her hair through.

"Tell me about it." She says quietly. "How is everyone? Have I missed much?"

And so I start to tell her everything and she listens intently, not saying a word. I finish the latest news at the same time that I finish brushing her hair.

She turns back around and she looks better. "That's better." I smile at her and she smiles back.

And that's when it starts again. Her eyes flicker to the wall behind me and the smile drops from her face and her eyes fill with terror. "Aria?" I say, taking her hand. She doesn't reply. I turn to look at where she's looking and there's nothing there.

She suddenly leaps off the bed and backs against the wall. "Please." She says. "Please, Alison. I haven't done anything. Please!" She screams again and again and it gets louder and more painful to listen to. I rush over to her and put my arms around her. "Stay away from me!"

"Aria." I say as she tries to fight her way out of my arms.

"Ezra, she's here." She cries and I hold her firmly so she can't get out of my grip. "Alison's here!"

I keep her pinned against my chest until she finally stops screaming and sinks down against the wall. "Please, Ezra." She pleads with me. "Make the voices stop. Make Alison go away."

"They will," I say softly. "Take some deep breaths, okay?" I say and feel her inhale and exhale loudly. "Better?" I say after a few minutes. She nods.

This is what A has done to her – she's tortured her mind so she's completely lost it. Ella and Brian put her into this hospital to try and make her better, but the care is so bad here that it's just making her worse. I've pleaded with them to let me take her home with me for a few days, but they won't allow it.

I've made Hanna, Spencer and Emily let me know whenever they get texts from A and it's clear to see they're losing it too. Spencer's falling behind in her schoolwork, Emily quit the swimming team and Hanna has lost interest in everything, she just sits, staring into space. But A has affected Aria the most, because she's the sweetest, most delicate of them all and this is how she's ended up.

I rock Aria in my arms and she starts to sing softly. She's not crazy, I know she's not. She's just become convinced that A is really Alison and that she's back from the dead. I hate to see her like this.

So I decide there and then, to find out who A is and make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanna's POV:**

People have started to notice something is wrong. I hear them whispering as we walk down the corridor. They're wondering why Emily quit the swim team, why Spencer's been moved down classes and why I never come out anymore. Which is true. I just sit at home trying not to get killed.

But they're also wondering why Aria decided to take a teacher training course in Poland. That's what they were told anyway. There's only six people who know the truth about where Aria really is. Spencer, Emily, myself, Ezra and Aria's parents. Even her brother Mike thinks she's actually in Poland. If he were to find out, word would spread like wild fire.

I'm sitting in science class when my phone goes off. Emily stiffens beside me and Spencer clenches her fists. I take out my phone and open the message under the table, Emily and Spencer peering over. _Went to visit Aria and Mr Ftiz in 'hospital' again today and she completely flipped out. Good luck trying to find me. –A_

I close the message and sit completely still. It takes me a few minutes before I can react, but get up and walk to the door. I ignore the teacher calling me back and as soon as I'm out the door, I'm running as fast as I can to Ezra's classroom.

I reach the door and open it as his whole class looks up at me. Ezra drops the book he's holding and hurries into the corridor, shutting the door behind him. I don't say anything. I don't need to. I just show him the message.

"Oh my god." He whispers.

"Who else was with you when you went to see her?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No one. It was just me. But she started screaming and said that Alison was in the room. There's no way anyone but me could have known about that."

"What are we going to do?" I say.

"There's nothing we _can_ do, Hanna." There's no way I could pin that text on someone – _no one was in the room._"

I bite my lip. "Do you think..." I start, knowing I'll sound stupid. "Do you think it really was Alison? Her ghost, I mean? It sounds stupid, but you can't rule out the supernatural." I say.

He doesn't laugh like I expect him to. "Considering I was the only other person in the room, maybe. But you don't really believe in that stuff, do you?"

"No." I say honestly. "But there's no other explanation."

Ezra runs his hands through his hair. "Whoever this is, when I find out, I'm going to make them pay for what they've done to Aria. To all of you." He says. I appreciate Ezra helping us with this, though it was expected really, he is dating my best friend.

"A is everywhere." I say, glancing around, though what was I expecting to see? A shadow in the hallway? Of course not. "I don't know how they do it."

Ezra lowers his voice, just in case. "Okay, here's what we do." I lean forward to hear him, but he straightens up. "Actually, wait here."

He walks back into the classroom and picks up a piece of paper and a pen. I can see people pointing to me and whispering, but I don't care. I focus on the piece of paper he gives me and he whispers to me, "Show this to Emily and Spencer. Do not speak about this out loud. You never know who A's watching."

I walk back to the science laboratory and read the note on the way. I smile. This might just work.

_Girls, there's no way A can be in three places at once. Find a public place and stage a fight. Chances are that A will be watching. Then split up and let me know which one of you gets a text from A – she'll be following one of you. Call me and I'll follow you and see if I can spot anyone that could be A. Do not mention this out loud but act now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria's POV:**

I sit alone in my cell on the bed, running my hands through my matted air. I'm scared, so scared. I don't know what the time is. I have nothing in this room but a metal bed with a thin mattress, a toilet and a sink. It's not a hospital, I know that. It's a prison cell. I hope Ezra arrives soon, from what I can tell, it's around the time he usually comes. Not that I have any windows to look out of. I miss being outside, I miss my friends, I miss my house and I miss everything.

I feel a movement on the bed and look up and my heart skips a beat. Alison is sitting at the end of my bed, smiling at me as she usually is. I start to cry silently, moving backwards towards my pillow until I'm fully backed up against the wall. "Hello Aria." She says with a smile which is as fake as the tan Hanna used to wear.

"Please," I beg, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please, just leave me alone."

"But Aria," She says, getting up and slowly walking towards me. "I'm just visiting my old friend."

"Why me," I ask, my voice trembling.

"You were always my best friend – the others just seemed to follow me around, you were different. I feel bad about not visiting when you're here. It's just my way of saying thank you." She smiles, taking another step towards me.

"I don't want you here." I say."You've made my life hell, Alison. Please, just go."

She laughs, a laugh I remember only too well. "Fine. If you don't want me here I'll just have to make you pay." She says smiling, walking towards me.

She stretches out her hands and puts them around my neck and clenches them. The breathe is choked out of me. "Ezra!" I scream at the top of my voice. "Ezra! Help me!"

A minute or so later, he bursts through the door. "Ezra!" I scream, still backed against the wall. He drops his bags and runs towards me, right through Alison. She seems to vaporize as Ezra runs through her and floats into the air in wisps of coloured smoke.

I throw my arms around him. "Alison was here." I say, tears streaming down my face. "She was trying to kill me." I say.

"It's alright." Ezra soothes. "I'm here now." He gently pulls me away from the wall and sits me down on the bed next to him.

"Please," I whisper, burying my face into his neck. "Please just stay with me."

"I'm not leaving you, Aria." He says. He frowns, as if in contemplation, then speaks again. "Would you like to come home with me?"

My heart leaps. I'll be able to walk outside again, sleep in a comfortable bed, see my friends and be with Ezra. "Yes!" I say, smiling properly for the first time in a long time. "Lets' go now – I can't stay here anymore. Please, I want to get out now."

"You'll have to come back after the weekend." He says and my face drops.

"What? Why?" I say. "Can't I just stay with you? You'll look after me, won't you?" I say, suddenly scared that Ezra won't look after me.

"They have cameras in the rooms, you know." He whispers to me, his warm breath on my face. "You're not supposed to know because they want to observe what you're really doing. But I've begged to let you come home and they've seen how different you are with me, so they've given me permission to take you home for a few days."

I didn't realise they had cameras. I didn't realise they could see me completely freaking out. But I'm thankful I'm actually allowed to get out, if only for a few days.

Then I realise what I have to do when I'm back. When Alison comes back, I have to not react, not freak out and just stay calm. It might take a while, but they'll let me go.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks, squeezing my hand.

I look around the cell. "Of course." I say. "I don't want to spend another second in this hell hole."

"Alright then." Ezra says. "Let's take you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Spencer's POV:**

I'm walking down the corridor, trying frantically to learn a list of Spanish words I've failed to for the last six weeks. I'm falling behind in everything and seem to have no time at the moment. "Spencer," I hear someone call my name and I look up. It's Ezra.

"Mr Fitz!" I say, walking into his classroom and he closes the door.

"Have you spoken to Hanna yet?" He asks.

"No, why?" I say. "I see her next period."

He nods. "Make sure you do. I have a plan." He says, his eyes flicking to the door then back to me again. "Aria's coming home this weekend." He says.

"Oh my god!" I say, my heart leaping. "She's better?" I ask. I'm so glad she's coming back, I haven't seen her in so long. I've hardly seen her since she's been in that horrible place. It sounds bad, but I just haven't had the time to visit her.

"Not exactly." He says. "But they're letting me bring her home for the weekend."

"She has to go back, though." I conclude. So she hasn't got any better.

"Yes. But I'll give you the address of my apartment and you and the girls can come and see her. I know she'll like that."

People are starting to flock the corridors now, so I have to be quick. "Thank you, Ezra." I say. "For being there for Aria. I know how difficult it must be for you to see her like that, but it's hard for Hanna, Emily and I to visit her, but we all sleep better knowing that you've been with her."

He smiles at me and I know why Aria's so taken by him. "You better go." He says, "But speak to Hanna as soon as you can. It's important we act now."

I nod and hurry out the classroom, just as his class start to enter the room. Now there's no way I'll be able to focus on my Spanish test, but I don't care. Aria's coming home for the weekend!

I take my seat next to Emily and press my face close to her ear. "Aria's staying at Ezra's this weekend." I don't have to say anymore but the smile on her face makes it obvious what she's thinking.

"So we can see her?" She whispers back as we get handed paper for our test. I nod and she makes a squeaking sound quietly, then covers her mouth quickly.

I turn open the test paper and my heart sinks. I have no idea what any of the words mean, let alone the questions. I stare blankly at the paper, yet have a go at answering questions which I know I have wrong. Emily's scribbling away, though her writing is too small for me to see her answers. Not that I would cheat. If I got caught, Melissa and my parents would hold me to it forever. I feel like I'm constantly competing with my sister for everything and I know anything I do at school would reflect badly on my reputation. I'm just dreading end of term grades.

I give up half way through, set down my pen on the table and sit back in my chair, folding my arms across my chest. The teacher sees me and raises an eyebrow. Once she collects in everyone's papers, she calls me out of the classroom and as the door closes, the classroom erupts with chatter.

"Spencer," She says. "What is going on with you lately? You're falling behind in classes. Is something the matter?"

I obviously can't tell her about A. She wouldn't believe me anyway. "No, everything's fine." I say. "I just didn't have time to learn the words." I lie.

"Again? Spencer, it's been six weeks since you last passed a test. Are you finding it difficult?" She asks.

I grit my teeth. Of course I'm not. But I lie again anyway. "Yes." I say.

"Then I can give you some extra help at lunchtime."

Class ends and I meet up with Hanna and Emily outside. Hanna pushes a note into my hand and Emily and I read it. If Ezra's plan works, we can finally end this. My grades will go back up and I'll have a chance at passing my exams.

"Let's go now." Emily says, looking around. "A's probably here right now, watching us."

"Good idea." Hanna says as we hurry down the steps and out the side entrance of the school. I look behind me. No signs of anyone following us. But A's there. Definitely.

"By the way," I whisper. "Aria's coming out this weekend."

Hanna's face lights up. "Really? No way!"

Just then, my phone beeps. I pull it out and open the message.

_Bunking off school? Really Spencer? Well, it's not like your grades can get any worse. -A_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria's POV:**

"Are you ready?" Ezra says, squeezing my hand. We're standing at the doors of the hospital. I haven't been outside in months and I'm nervous, as silly as it sounds.

I nod slowly and he pushes the door open. I breathe in the fresh air for the first time in months and smile as the smell of grass and flowers fill my nose. It's not the best scenery outside, a bleak, concrete car park with a few flower beds, but I don't need much. Just being outside of that room makes me feel ten times better already. "How do you feel?" Ezra asks me.

"Free." I say and smile at him. He leads me to his car and I get in, instantly smelling the smell that keeps me alive in that place.

He starts up the engine and we start to drive away from the hospital. I'm nervous at first that someone will pop out of nowhere and drag me back, but soon I start to relax. I feel safe with Ezra. "I'm not going back." I say, when we start to pass through familiar landscape.

Ezra frowns. "Aria, they are helping you, you know. It will only be for a few more months."

Months? He said weeks last time. "No." I say, shaking my head. "You can't force me back there."

He puts his hand on my knee. "Let's not have this discussion now. Let's just enjoy the weekend we have together, okay?"

I sigh and nod. I don't want to ruin this, both for Ezra and myself.

Fifteen minutes later and we're arriving at his flat, which I haven't seen in so long, but it's still as familiar as ever to me. "Do you want a hot shower?" He says and I nod. I haven't got anything with me except the white hospital dress I've been wearing for months.

Ezra runs the shower for me and I walk into the bathroom, pulling off the stupid brown socks we were forced to wear. "Shall I leave you?" He asks, hesitating at the door.

I shake my head. "Just... just stay with me a minute." I say and he hugs me.

We stay like this, listening to the running water. "Okay," He says a few minutes later. "Are you alright?" Suddenly, he sees the bruises on my arms from the times I'd refused to take my medicine. He takes my arms and looks at the bruises. "Did they do this to you?"

"I just refused to take my medicine." I shrug, as if it's nothing.

I get into the shower and let all my troubled thoughts run away with the water. I wash my hair for the first time properly in months and breathe in the steam deeply. This is the most relaxed I've been in a long, long time.

At least an hour later, I manage to pull myself out from under the warm torrent of water and look down at the disgusting hospital dress. I refuse to put it back on. I wrap a towel around myself, letting my hair hang wet around my shoulders. I open the door and hear Ezra in the kitchen. "Ezra?" I call and he appears almost seconds later.

"Hey," He smiles. "How did you enjoy that?" He asks.

"Is there anything I can wear?" I ask, a little embarrassed. "It's just that..." I trail off, not knowing how to put it.

"Of course." He says, pulling out a blue shirt I've seen him wear a couple of times at Rosewood Day months back. "Don't judge me," He says with a laugh, "I was given this as a gift – I think they remembered me fatter than I was."

I hold up the shirt to myself and laugh. It's almost touching my knees.

I go back into the bathroom and put the shirt on and button it up, leaving the top two open, then walk out into the kitchen.

"Here," Ezra says, handing me a mug of tea. "I bet you haven't had this is a long time." He smiles and kisses my head.

"Thank you." I say, "For everything. How you've put up with me for so long is a real mystery to me." I say.

"I promised you I'd stay with you." He says. "And I don't intend to break that. Ever. Unless you tell me you don't want me to." He ushers me into his bedroom and pulls back the duvet. "Here," he says. "Get a good night sleep. We can go out tomorrow, if you want," he says as I climb into his warm bed. "Or we could stay here. It's completely up to you." He says. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want you waking up in the morning, forgetting where you are and completely freaking out." He says and I have to laugh.

Then, he turns out the light and I'm asleep before my head even touches the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's POV:**

As we hurry away from school, Spencer stops us in the middle of the road. "Guys," She says. "Look."

I read the text Spencer shows me over her shoulder. "Good." Hanna says.

"Good?" I reply, then suddenly understanding what she means.

A is on to us, that way she'll see us fight and follow one of us when we split up. I just hope to god it's not me.

We walk in silence to the Rosewood park and all sit down on the bench, completely out in the open. People are milling by, some walking dogs, some running, others just bunking off school like we are. I feel bad for doing this. What if my mum finds out? She'll be so upset. But I can't tell her about A, so there's nothing else I can say that will make her believe me. I'll just have to take it. "So," I say, in barely a whisper. "How are we going to do this?"

"It has to look believable." Spencer says and I nod.

"But we need to decide where we're going to go first." Hanna says. "Once we split up."

I'd forgotten about that. "Good idea."

"I'll head to the mall." Hanna says and I can't help but smile. She's always been addictive to shopping and it would fit well if she was to go there.

"I'll hang around here," Spencer says. "That way we've put some distance between us."

Hanna looks at me. "What about you, Em?" She asks. I can't think of anywhere to go where there will be people around, but not so many that it will make it difficult for A to follow us.

"I don't know." I say, "I can't think of anywhere."

We sit in silence for a minute, thinking. Hannah opens up a smoothie and takes a sip. "How about the cemetery?"

I frown. "What?" I don't want to go there.

"There will just be a few people around, crying and mourning, you know." She says casually, shrugging her shoulders.

I sigh, already hating this idea. "Fine." I say. "But keep in touch, okay?"

They nod and Hanna smiles. "Time for a bit of drama." She pauses, sucking in a breath.

She stands up and her expression changes. "How could you say that, Spencer?" She shouts. "You're a liar! A liar and a cheat!"

"I can say that because it's true!" Spencer yells back and without a moment's hesitation, Hanna throws her smoothie over Spencer.

Her facial expression is of genuine shock. "What is wrong with you?" Spencer yells back at Hanna storms off.

I get up and run after Hanna, who turns around and shoves me in the chest. "Get away from me, Emily!" I shove her back, feeling bad about doing so.

"What were you thinking, Hanna?" I yell back and she rolls her eyes and storms off.

"I'm done," She calls, chucking the empty bottle onto the ground. "I'm done with you guys."

"Well so am I!" Spencer calls from behind me. I walk back to her, digging a tissue out of my pocket.

"Here, let me help you." I say, but Spencer pushes my hand away. Her eyes tell me she's sorry but we have to keep acting.

"Get away from me!" She shouts. "You could have defended me, you know!"

"I _tried_!" I say. Thinking on the spot makes me nervous and I start to feel butterflies building up in my stomach.

"Obviously not hard enough." Spencer replies. "Just get out, Emily. We're done too."

"Fine!" I say, turning and storming off in the direction of the graveyard.

My nails are digging into my palms as I walk. That went pretty well, I think. But now comes the scary bit. It's not dark or cold, but the thought of being in a graveyard alone scares me. I hurry through the gates to the cemetery and don't see anyone. Damn it. This was a bad idea.

My phone beeps and I freeze, my heart racing. I take it out and open the text, shaking. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

_Looking for my grave, are we? –A_

I find Ezra's number and send him a text. I just hope he gets it in time. _I'm in the cemetery. A is here. Hurry._

I shove the phone back in to my pocket and keep walking. My heart is pounding so fast I'm having trouble breathing. Don't look back, Emily, I tell myself, then suddenly decide that that's not the best idea. If there's someone behind me, it's worth that I know.

I whip my head around, expecting to see someone behind me, but there's no one. I hear something snap to my right and turn my head, though there's no one in sight. But there's no doubt in my mind that A is here. I just hope Ezra gets to me before A does.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ezra's POV:**

I'm in the kitchen making coffee when my phone buzzes. The ID reads _Emily Fields._ I open the text and my heart starts to pound. I check the time – it's only 10:30am, what are they doing out of school at this time?

Now I'm stuck. I have a choice between staying here in case Aria wakes up or going to help Emily. But I promised I'd help the girls and I know how dangerous A can be. I leave my coffee and check on Aria. She's still sound asleep. She's probably so comfortable I'll be back before she's awake.

I run out of the door, texting Emily back as I hurry down the steps. _I'm coming, don't worry. Just keep moving._

Luckily, she's only at the cemetery. It's not too far from my apartment. I leave the building and run down the street, almost knocking someone over on the way. My head is pounding against my chest. What if A gets to Emily before I do? After what he or she has done to Aria and they still haven't stopped, I know A means business.

I enter the cemetery, run through the gates and stop. It's deadly silent. I walk through the rows of graves, listening to the whisk of cars getting further and further away. I don't dare to call out to Emily, so I text her instead. _I'm here. Where are you? Have you seen A?_

I hurry through the cemetery looking for Emily or A. Not that I really know what I'm really looking for when I think of A. They could be dressed completely normal and I wouldn't know. But I'm not letting whoever it is get away with what they've already done. It's gone far enough and it needs to stop. Today.

My phone buzzes and I open the text from Emily without even thinking about it. _I'm at Alison's grave. A knows I'm there. Please hurry._

Alison's grave. I suppose that's the only place she'd think to go – I know for sure that no one she knows is buried here. It makes sense she'd go there, though it was probably self conscious. But somewhere, A is shadowing her.

I know where Alison's grave is – we had a memorial service for her and the whole school laid flowers on her grave. It's hard to forget a sight like that – one of your own pupils, someone you once taught, such a bright, cheerful girl... and then all of a sudden you're laying flowers down for her. But she had a lot of secrets. I knew there was something different about her from the very first time I helped her with an essay. She hid her true personality well, behind that happy, hard working girl she came across as, there was someone else there. Someone that wasn't as nice as the girl she showed herself off to be.

I'm approaching Alison's grave and move carefully now, trying to catch sight of anyone. There's no one in sight as I move closer and closer to the grave. Then Emily comes into view. She's standing my Alison's grave, facing the opposite way to me. She's turning her head around frantically, like she's trying to find someone. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure, dressed completely in black, slowly edging away from Emily, very obviously trying to not make any noise. It's A. I'm sure of it.

This is it. This is my only chance. I take off in a sprint straight towards her, and without thinking call out to Emily. "Emily!" I shout. "Emily, follow me!"

That's all I have time to say before A sees me, turning a pale face towards me, her eyes covered with dark sunglasses, covering almost her whole face. But it's definitely a girl.

She takes off at a sprint towards the back gate, which isn't too far from her. I force myself to run harder, stretching my legs as far as I can to try and reach A.

Just as I reach the gates, reading to sprint out after her, I crash straight into a teary eyed woman, carrying flowers, knocking her to the ground. It's long enough for me to look up and see that A has vanished. "Damn it." I say, then turn back to the woman. "I'm so sorry." I say, helping her up.

"It's... okay." She says, taking my hand then hurrying off, just as Emily approaches me.

"Did you see A?" She asks, stopping in front of me.

I nod. "A's definitely a girl. She made a run for it down there." I say, gesturing towards the direction in which A ran. "I would have caught up with her." I say, angry with myself.

Emily shakes her head. "No, it's okay. We weren't trying to get that out of doing this, anyway." She says. She always seems to know the right thing to say.

I sigh. "Call the others, tell them to meet at my apartment – Aria's there."

We start walking back to my apartment and she nods. "Then you can tell us a bit more about A." She says. "So far, all we know is that she's not planning on stopping."

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I read the text, suspecting it will be from Aria.

_I see you're trying to keep up your good reputation, helping out students in need. A lot of parents respect you... if only they knew what's really going on. –A_

"And," I say. "That I'm involved."


	8. Chapter 8

**Aria's POV:**

I wake up and for a minute I have no idea where I am. I feel the soft covers, the fluffy pillows and am confused – surely this can't be where I was before. In that mental hospital. I open my eyes and blink until the room comes into focus.

It's a room I know all too well and breathe a sigh of relief. Ezra's room. I'm so happy – for two days I actually don't have to be back there, for two days I'm free to see my friends and don't have to stay locked up in that room.

I roll over to look out of the window, but instead of smiling, I scream. Alison is standing in front of the window, smiling at me. "Good morning, Aria." She smiles, coming to sit on the bed next to me. I'm automatically awake and sit up, jumping out of bed.

"Get out, Alison." I say, trying to stop trembling.

I have to fight this. I have to learn to stop these stupid hallucinations. Because then I can get out of that hell hole and get back to normal – go to school and see my friends, be with Ezra and just have a normal life again.

"Don't be scared, Aria. You know I'm just here to check up on you." She smiles, one that I've never forgotten.

"You're not real. You're not alive. Get out, Alison." I say, biting my lip to stop me screaming.

"Aria, I have some information on A. That imposter pretending to be me, I need you to listen to me before Ezra gets back."

Ezra isn't here. Oh my god. I only just realised that Ezra really isn't here. What if she tries to hurt me again. Oh my god. "Get out, Alison." I scream, "Get out! Leave me alone!"

"I will when you let me tell you who A is." She says calmly, taking a step towards me.

"You're not real. You're not Alison – Alison isn't alive anymore." I say, mainly to myself, trying to calm myself down and stop this.

"A is trying to hurt you, Aria. Let me help you."

"No!" I scream. "I don't need your help!" I put my hands over my ears and close my eyes and start to hum loudly, trying to drown out Alison's words.

She's not really there. She isn't alive. She doesn't know who A is. It's just your imagination, Aria. Just stop it. If you want to get out of that hospital, you have to stop this. I'm still humming as I tell myself these things over and over again.

I only stop to scream when someone grabs my shoulders. I open my eyes and see Ezra, his eyes full of worry and his arms around me. "Ezra," I choke, hugging him. "You left." I say.

"It's alright, I'm sorry." He says, stroking my hair. "I'll stay here from now on. But guess where I went?" He says with a smile, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Where?"

He steps aside and I see Emily in the doorway. I can see she's nervous, but I rush at her and hug her. "Em!" I say. "I've missed you so much!"

It takes her a moment before she hugs me back. "I've missed you too!" She says. "It's not the same without you around, it really isn't."

"Where are Hanna and Spencer?" I ask, thinking maybe they didn't want to come and see me.

"They're on their way. We've had an actual encounter with A." She says and I frown. "Mr Fitz nearly caught her."

"Her?" I ask and Emily nods.

"She followed me into the graveyard. I'm 100% sure it was a girl."

I frown again. "Why were you in a graveyard alone? And why was Ezra there?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain when Hanna and Spencer get here." She says, then smiles at me. "How've you been? You look... not as bad as I thought you would."

I can't help but laugh. "They let me out because they think my being with Ezra is helping."

Emily nods. "I'm sure it is. Do they treat you well?"

I shake my head. "No. It's hell in there. I'm just so glad to get out for a bit." I pause. "But I want you to tell me all about A. I want to help bring her down."


End file.
